


Finna Nut 4.8 Final Chapter Prologue: 359/2 days

by Yosu



Series: Finna Nut: A Series of Unfortunut Events [4]
Category: sekaiichi hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: RETURN OF THE KING BABY





	Finna Nut 4.8 Final Chapter Prologue: 359/2 days

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of the nutfully epic series

I've come to make an announcement: Masafumi Yokozawa a bitch-ass motherfucker. He pissed on my fucking boss. That's right. He took his stupid fuckin' tiny dick out and he pissed on my FUCKING boss, and he said his dick was THIS SMALL, and I said that's disgusting. So I'm making a callout post on my Twitter.com. Masafumi Yokozawa, you got a small dick. It's the size of this walnut except WAY smaller. And guess what? Here's what my dong looks like. That's right, baby. Tall points, no quills, no pillows, look at that, it looks like two balls and a bong. He fucked my boss, so guess what, I'm gonna fuck the earth. That's right, this is what you get! My SUPER BOTTOM PISS! Except I'm not gonna piss on my boss. I'm gonna go higher. I'm pissing on the OOOFICEE! How do you like that, USAGI? I PISSED ON THE OFFICE BUILDING, YOU IDIOT! You have twenty-three hours before the piss DROPLETS hit the fucking ground, now get out of my fucking sight before I piss on you too!

**Author's Note:**

> haha u thot


End file.
